This invention relates to wild game calls apparatus and methods for producing a wide range of game calls (e.g., from quiet to loud chirps, mews, bugling, and estrous whines).
The sport of hunting often requires the use of game calls in order to attract or locate an animal being hunted. Also, wildlife enthusiasts often require the use of game calls in order to attract or locate animals to observe in their natural habitat.
Different types of calls have been invented for the use in outdoor hunting sports and for the use by wildlife enthusiasts. Separate game calls have been devised that are designed to attract certain animals, such as turkeys, deer, elk, moose, coyotes, etc. Normally, these game calls are specialized as to the type of the animal sought, or even to the type of animal sound meant to be mimicked, such as the grunt of a red deer.
Oftentimes, game calls allow the users to change the length of the vibration of the reed in order to change the sound of the call. Other devices contain different chambers to mimic the sounds made by a wide variety of different animals, where restrictions to the airflow to the chambers changes the tone of the call. Other types of devices have been designed to allow the user to change the sound produced by a device. The sound can be changed by the user restricting airflow by the means of his or her finger.
Many animals hear frequencies that humans do not hear. Most all wild game species produce a vocal call by utilizing a set of vocal cords generating a sound resounding through throat and nasal passages having various lengths, diameters, and other characteristic lengths. Each set of vocal cords in combination with various resonant cavities will produce a similar, but different sound wave pattern. Many of the instruments made to attract or locate animals do not necessary mimic these frequencies that are located above or below human hearing.